


Sweatshirt

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baking, Bedrooms, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brother/Sister Relationship, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hoodies, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Scents & Smells, Teasing, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, excessive use of the word dumbass, rated for kissing, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "'Yama!" Shouyou opens the door with a huge grin.He's wearing a black and white striped t-shirt under jean overalls, along with a pair of black Converses. His smile is the most beautiful part, though. My mouth twitches, and I resist the urge to run my hands through his ridiculous hair or kiss his ridiculous face. Shouyou's mother and my big sister are right beside us, so it probably wouldn't be the best idea."Hi, dumbass."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted a good chapter on time!! And it's a cliffhanger!!! And it's full of k i s s i n g! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I really appreciate all you readers!
> 
> (Check out the link in the last part's summary for the version with emotes!)

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

"Tobio, it's twelve. Do you want your _boyfriend_ to come over now?~"

"I-" I choke on my glass of milk. "I thought you wouldn't want him to, since we're dating?" It came out more like a question.

Miwa grins from across the kitchen table. "He seems like a good kid, so I don't care. And it isn't like he's staying overnight, hm?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

A blush creeps down my neck. "I- I have no idea what you mean." I pull out my phone to text Shouyou, regardless.

She gives a short laugh. "Make sure to ask him who's bringing him here!"

_Me: 'Come over?'_

_Shou: '...'_  
_'okay!'_

_Me: 'Okay.'_  
_'Who is going to bring you to my house?'_

_Shou: 'uhhhhmmmmm'_  
_'uhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm'_  
_'ma says she will, because your big sister's been driving us everywhere and it's my ma's turn!'_

_Me: 'Okay.'_  
_'...'_  
_'See you soon, Shouyou.'_

_Shou: 'you too, Tobio~'_

My ears are pink and tingly. I set down my phone.

"Well?" Miwa asks.

"What." My voice is hoarse.

"Well, who's bringing him here?" She looks amused, her chin in her hands.

"Um. His mom." I take off my glasses and wipe them on my shirt. Replacing them, I clear my throat.

"Okay, then go on and clean your room and whatever till he gets here. Go on! I'll bake some more muffins or something for you two!" She stands up and shoos me out of the kitchen.

I huff and step into my bedroom. White walls and wooden floors, like most, a bed in the corner, a wardrobe in the other, a desk with a lamp, a hamper, and a very small bookshelf. I also have a chest of drawers at the foot of my bed full of random things, and a plastic bin under my bed full of blankets, pillows, and sheets.

The only real personality are the volleyball posters on the walls, the volleyball laying beside my pillow, and my bright blue alarm clock.

Simple, and nothing that needs cleaning. I empty my laundry hamper into the washing machine, and I'm done. The only thing out of place is my backpack that was thrown onto my bed. I unzip it to triple-check that I got everything of mine from Shouyou's house, but something unfamiliar spills out.

A sweatshirt.

I blink, and tug it all the way out. It's dark grey with a white cord drawstring knotted at the ends for a hood string. The only design on it is an iron-on patch of a volleyball the size of my palm, just over where his heart would be. The tag has been cut off, short enough that it wouldn't be itchy or noticeable. I furrow my brow. _Why is this in here?_

I consider texting Shou, then decide against it, opting for simply telling him when he gets here.

I bite my lip. After a moment, I bring it up to my face, and breath in. _Shouyou_. _It smells like Shouyou._ It smells like him, his bed, his soap, everything, like vanilla and oranges and something I can't describe other than rich and purely him. I breath in again, and let out a long sigh.

Blinking, I shake my head and set the hoodie carefully down on my bed. I finish looking through my bag and, satisfied, hang it in my wardrobe. I sit down again and lay the hoodie in my lap before pulling out my phone.

_One new message. From: Shou._

_Shou: 'yamaaa!'_

_Me: 'What.'_

_Shou: 'we're almost there!!'_  
_'i feel nervous for_ _some_ _reason'_

__

  
_Me: 'Why?'_

_Shou: 'didnt i just say "for some reason"???_

_Me: 'Oh.'_  
_'...'_  
_'I have something to say.'_

_Shou: 'i can see your driveway! tell me when i get there, kay?'_

_Me: 'Okay.'_

I stand, setting the sweatshirt aside, and look out my window. Butterflies fill my stomach as I see the Hinata's car pull into the driveway.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"'Yama!" Shouyou opens the door with a huge grin.

He's wearing a black and white striped t-shirt under jean overalls, along with a pair of black Converses. His smile is the most beautiful part, though. My mouth twitches, and I resist the urge to run my hands through his ridiculous hair or kiss his ridiculous face. Shouyou's mother and my big sister are right beside us, so it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Hi, dumbass." I fidget with my sleeve. "Come on."

I lead him to my room to let the other two talk for a bit in the kitchen. As soon as he passes through the doorway, he laughs.

"What!?" I glare at him.

"Eek! I-I don't know, I just shouldn't have been surprised that it was so... clean. Simple. Kinda empty?" He laughs again. It's as beautiful as it is annoying. I grip his head.

"Dumbass, you're just used to the mess of your room!"

"Hey!" He pouts at me, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. It's more teeth than anything, though, because he's grinning too much.

I let out a breath and kiss him back after setting my glasses on my desk. Kissing Shouyou is such a strange and wonderful thing. It sends electricity through my veins, it makes my heart beat harder and stronger, and it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. But despite all the extra energy, it does the exact opposite of make me feel focused.

Heat pools and swirls through my stomach, like molten lava. My legs threaten to collapse, feeling like jelly and shaking slightly. My brain goes fuzzy and numb, and all I can focus on his our lips and where our bodies touch: our hands, our chests, everywhere.

When he pulls away, I gasp, chasing after him slightly. Only then do I realize my eyes had closed. I open them, trembling a little. Since we're so close, I can see Shouyou almost completely clearly. His arms are wrapped around my sides, and he's standing on his toes. But most important is his face.

He wears an expression of the pure bliss that I feel. His eyes are sleepy, hair roughed up, lips pink, face flushed, and breathing ragged. His eyes focus on mine after a second, and he gulps.


End file.
